Bowserpop (M)
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: This is a story of Bowser getting a date. Or two.
1. A plan

**Hey guys, this is my first time using Fan fiction so, I have no clue what I'm doing here. Not even sure how to make different chapters, so I'll be trying to learn more about that soon. Until then, enjoy some fanfiction, sorry if it's not the best in the world, but hey, I tried. Please leave a review. :D**

Once upon a time, there was a King, and he always tried to kidnap a princess, only to fail every time. This king also had eight kids, being, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and his personal favorite child, Junior. If you could not tell at this point, the King is the Koopa King himself, Bowser, and his youngest son did not want him to go alone no longer. "Hey Ludwig" asked Junior to the musical older brother, "What is it dear brother?" Ludwig said as he started to tone his organ, "You know I don't have all day." The little turtle dragon took a deep breath, and quickly asked the question "Can you help me get papa a date?" He asked with a worried look on his face. Ludwig was shocked; he never thought that his younger brother would ask that, well he thought that Lemmy or Larry would not ask this question but still. Ludwig had no real answers, he kept cutting himself off at 'I' or 'Uh' sometimes he will get a 'You see' in there, but not the answer Junior wanted. Next stop was the genius of the group, Iggy, though not as old as Ludwig, he was smarter and could probably make a love potion for a woman to love their father right?

After a bit of walking he finally made it to Iggy's castle, which looked like something from Frankenstein now, as Lightning cracked and thunder rolled, he did not really want to be out there at that moment. "IGGY OPEN UP PLEASE! I HATE BEING OUT HERE!" Junior yelled, "IT SMELLS LIKE DEATH AND GROSS SCIENCE STUFF!" Just then the door open swung open, and Iggy was standing there with an odd hat. Junior stood there both confused and scared at the same time. "Iggy…" He said with a confused look, "What are you doing with that hat on your head?" Iggy just looked at his little brother, then he explained what the hat was for, being something for time traveling and crap like that. Junior did not really care for that sort of thing, and only really wanted to help his father. "I was wondering," Junior started to say, "Can you make a love potion to make someone love papa?" Iggy just looked at the next king and stated "One does not simply make a love potion to make people love our father." Then he closed the door in his face. Accepting defeat with Iggy, he decided to go to the quote and quote 'Ladies Man' for help.

Junior went to Roy's castle, but sadly he was not home, but he did leave a note. It said "Dear Junior, seeing how I know you'll be at my castle because you usual are for some reason, I am not home, because I heard there was a place that you can learn to play the drums, I'm planning to learn how to play so I can pick up more ladies, and no, I won't help you. From: Big Bro, Roy. P.S. You're not invited." Junior just tore it off the door and rolled it into a ball, there was no way that this would slow him down, and so he went to the next best option, Wendy. But, Wendy was a little too busy to help her little brother out, she was making a new 'fashion line' based off sea creatures of the Mushroom World. This made Junior head to Larry and Lemmy, who were too busy turnip golfing to even care about their little brother's current problem. This left only one option, Morton.


	2. A Hope

"Morton was listening to his favorite music and was not really expecting anyone to come over to his home, seeing how his best friend was at work and all. He was currently listening to 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mixalot, when he heard knocking at the door. "Little in the middle but you got much back! Yello?" Morton answered looking down at his little brother, "Oh, it's you. Came here to gloat of how you're going to be the next king of the Koopa Kingdom?" Junior looked at his older brother kind of with a weird look, but he did remember he did do that often and felt bad about if for a second. "No, it's not about that Morton." He said doing his 'guilt trip' voice, "I need your help." Morton just scoffed and slowly started to close the door, "Unless it's something important count me out!" But right before he managed to close it all the way Junior finally said what was on his mind, "It's…It's about papa… I don't want him to be alone anymore… And everyone else turned me down… You're my last hope." Morton was kind of shocked at this, seeing how at least Iggy would have thought to help. So, the older Koopa looked at his little brother dead in the eyes, "Alright kid come in. But don't touch anything but the stuff I tell ya you can." Junior went in and sat on Morton's old couch and began to explain the problem and Morton, being the big guy that he is, got something that he can snack on. After about two hours of just talking about what the problem is, the two finally went to how to solve it. Morton suggested that they could steal a different princess for him to date, but they both know how that would end out. Junior thought to call someone that could love their father, but that would be hard to do, seeing how he is an eight foot turtle dragon thing. The next idea they had was to kid nap some other girl, but they thought that wouldn't work as well as anything else. "Well… There only one way that I can think of." Said Morton to the smaller Koopa, "There is one way. You can wish upon a star." At first Junior thought Morton was teasing him and his young age, but then he thought about it and remembered one of the areas that his father went to. _I have to do this,_ he thought to himself, _For papa, so he can find love_. Junior said his goodbyes to his darker reptile brother, and went on home where his father was waiting. They had the typical why where you out so late talk and enjoyed a nice dinner of ham, then Junior went to bed. But before he shut his eyes, he made a wish on the farthest star he saw, a wish for love help for his dear old dad.

"The next day Junior woke up, and saw a weird fairy lady standing at the end of his bed. "'Bout time you woke up," She said, "I thought I was going to have to force you to get up." Junior screamed, he never thought a lady would sneak into his house and be at the end of his bed, it was every odd. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Junior screamed at the weird lady who sat herself on the edge of the bed. "Well, I came here because of Teenage Sexual Tension!" The woman said, "D'uh? Isn't that the reason why you wished on that star?" That's when it connected, she is here because of his wish, Morton was right. "Well? What do you want?" the woman said to him, "Do you want me to take you to meet lovely girls and get in their," That's when Junior stopped her, and explained what he wanted her for, mainly about his dad being 'unlovable'. "So, what's your name?" Asked Junior, "You just kind of came out of the blue here." The fairy stated that her name was Kyu, and that she is basically going to try to help Junior's dad to get a babe or two. Meanwhile, Bowser was sitting in his throne watching the news while eating Nachos. He sighs as the news states about Peach's new plan to keep the kingdom safe from his claws. Looking down at his remote he thought about where he went wrong, was it even trying to get Peach in the first place? Was it falling in love with the said Princess? Was it his wife leaving? Nah, not the leaving his wife part. Thoughts of what could have went wrong spiraled in his head, until he saw his son… With some weird Fairy Chick. "Do you mind Toots? I'm trying to watch TV and figure out what's wrong with my life?" He said to her as she scanned him with some sort of deceive, "Hmm. He's not emtotally /emhelpless yet. He still got muscles, confident, he's kind… Kind of. And he does try to finish things as soon as possible… Plus… Ooh. Oooooooh. Oh man, I just might take him for myself." Kyu said with an odd Smile, "But some of the things that are holding him back are his Selfishness and lack of intelligence at times." Bowser looked at her with rage in his eyes, who is this woman to state how 'hopeless' he was? "HEY! NO ONE STATS HOW 'HELPLESS' I AM BUT ME!" He yelled, as he stared down the fairy, she just laughed and said "Temper, Temper. That's something you got to keep a better control of, that is, if you don't want your kids to go on without a mother." The Koopa king was shocked, who told her that? He wondered as Kyu handed him an item. "I don't know anyone in this world that could or would love you, but I do have an idea to go to another world, specially my world, to help you find love. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone for Junior too?" She said with a wink. Bowser looked at his son, and stated that he was grounded. Kyu opened up a small portal thing, and processed to shove Bowser through it. "Don't worry kid," She said with a smile, "We'll be back soon enough!" Just then Bowser's body went through the portal, with Kyu shortly following after him.


	3. A New Face

"Bowser woke up, thinking it was all a strange dream, when he looked at the clock. Time: One O'Clock AM. _Man,_ He thought to himself, _Must have been some bad food… Like a moldy thing of mustard._ But before he could finish his full thought he can face to face with her. "Raise and shine!" Kyu said to the sleepy king, "We've got a lot of work to do if you're going to get some tail!" The Koopa looked at the weird fairy and thought 'This is going to be one of _those_ days, isn't it?' Kyu went into her purse and pulled out the latest in dating Tech, the Huniebee 2. "This is going to help you find matches in Age, Personality, and even sexuality for ya!" Kyu said as she gave the Koopa the device, "Plus, it can help you with conversation topics! Isn't is just great?" Bowser Mumbled as he tried use the tiny screen with his claws, "Can't you make this a little bigger?" Kyu forgot about his shape and size, so she changed it big enough so he can use it correctly. "Now, best you get some cloths. No one wants a streaker." She said giggling while she looked for something for him to wear. Bowser just looked at the 'phone' and fiddled around with some of the buttons, he was trying to find the 'call home' button, or at least the 'refund' button. Just when he found what he hoped could be the former, Kyu poked his nose to get his attention. "Hey Bow-Wow, I got something that could fit ya." She handed him a tank top, sandals, and a pair of shorts that were comfy and easy to wear. "Okay, there's some rules if you're going to help me," Bowser stated with a growl in his voice, "One, NEVER CALL ME BOW-WOW! I AM NOT A DOG! I'M THE FEARSOME KING BOWSER KOOPA! SON OF KING!" But before he could finish his rant Kyu booped his nose again, stating that they were going to head out soon and he should get something to cover his eyes. The first girl that Kyu had in mind was Tiffany Maye, since she was on break she had a bit more free time on her hands. "So, all you really need to do is go up and talk to her," Kyu said to him, "Just remember, if you strongBloop/strong up, don't blame it on me." Bowser, begrudgingly, went up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. _That's weird,_ Tiff thought to herself, _There shouldn't be any trees around heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrre_. She let out a scream at the sight of Bowser, the sheer size alone freaked her out, let alone the fact that a giant turtle with hair was there. "Whoa! Calm down!" He said trying to calm her, "I'm not going to eat ya! I'm just here to ask you a few questions." Tiffany stood there speechless of the fact a Giant Turtle with hair was talking to her, she was about to faint, but she figured to at least say something. "Ha-Hi.." Bowser looked at her and asked for a name, "My name's Tiffany, Ya-yours?" She looked at his Fiery Red eyes, and after a little bit, she heard a name she never thought she would hear. "Bowser Koopa." "BA-BA-BA-BOWSER?!" Now she really was scared, she thought that he would kid nap her, maybe force her to sleep with him, she stood there frozen in fear. He sighed and stated that he was going to try the dating thing, after twenty years of not doing it, so she was safe. She looked stunned, how did Bowser get here? Was she dreaming? Was she drunk and she thought she saw a giant turtle man? Or was it something she ate? These thoughts span around her head until he started to ask questions, "So… Any family? I'm not going to do anything to them, unless you're like really young and you know someone older than yourself." Tiffany looked at him, kind of scared to see what would happen if she lied, she told him the truth. "I...I have a mom… I'm only twenty…" Bowser looked at her and slowly stat down on the bench, making her feel a little less tense, "Do you talk to your mom often?" he asked the girl. She stopped feeling fear for a moment and thought about it, "No…Not really." Bowser kind of was shocked, seeing how her life was, "Why not?" He said in a kind of fatherly voice, "Family is the most important thing one can have. More than riches and jewels, that's the whole reason why I'm doing this." Tiff sat down, feeling not one hundred percent safe, but safe enough to explain why. "Well… She's a porn star… And I don't really want to follow that path way…. I guess I'm kind of ashamed of her…" That was when the Koopa moved his hand onto her shoulder, she got really tense, but it just seemed to lay there. "I can relate…. The Koopalings' mom left because of some other guy showing up that happened to be wealthier than I was at the time…. She left me with the kids and ran off…." He sighed, as Tiff moved a bit away from his claw. "Look Kid," he stated, "The last thing you want is a broken family." He stood up, and shucked her hand, and then he started to head back to his hotel. Tiffany kind of was shocked that the main bad guy in the Mario Games she played gave her advice; maybe she should talk to her mom… Maybe she found someone that could maybe complete her family as well.


	4. A Match

"Well that could have gone better," said Kyu to the King of the Koopas, "Then again you did make a good speech for her to talk to her mom after a long time. So good on you!" Bowser just looked at her "Yeah, thanks." As he crushed open a can of old beer left there, "Who bought this crap?!" Kyu shrugged her shoulders, and stated they can always try another girl soon. Just then, the Huniebee 2 rang. Bowser was kind of shocked, but he answered "Hello? Who is this?" He said in his usual tone. "Hey, are you the one that talked to my daughter?" said a sexy voice on the other end, "Uh…Uh… Yes?" He replied kind of aroused and shocked at the sometime. "Yeah thanks, I really started to miss her… And it made me starting to feel bad about being… Well." Bowser was trying to think of an answer to say, does he go with an 'I understand' or a 'Porn star'. But the unbelievable happened just then. "Listen… I'd like to meet ya, who knows, maybe we'll hit it off? Hehe, probably not given our backgrounds, but I would like someone to keep me company." Bowser just stood there, and quickly answered 'Yes, I would love too.' She set up a time for the next day, leaving Bowser enough time to lay his head down and think of what the heck just happened. "Congrats!" Said his little fairy 'pal', "You honestly got one of the sexiest girls here! I mean, she has a niiiiiiiice pair. You know what I mean?" As she nudged him, but he did not understand, seeing how he only got a voice and not a body, so nothing visual really to base his ideas off of. The day went slower than he would have wanted, he wanted to meet the mystery girl that he heard on the phone, but that is when he found something on the desk. It was the latest issue of 'Naughtie Gurlz', and he figured to check if the Mystery Woman was in there, "Let's see. Maye, Maye, Maye, Maye… Darn it! Not in here!" he said as he walked into the room, "This serves no use to me!" But right before he could throw it out, Kyu saw it in the corner of her eye "Is that Naughtie Gurlz?" She stated, "It is! Give me! I'll give you this thing for it!" Bowser looked at her with a strange look, but he figured to do it seeing how he had no use for the thing. She tossed over the Device and started to read the book.

"Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. was talking on the phone with Morton about what just happened, seeing how 'grounded' meant not leave the castle. "So papa's now in this other world, and he's going to find a new mama! And maybe she would be nice enough to let him try to get Princess Peach too!" He said with a cute little excited voice, "Well, maybe." Morton Replied, "Maybe she'll be the type that says 'I'm the only one you get!' And a blah blah blah." Both started to laugh a bit, seeing how neither of them could be a real option. Just then, Morton's door was swung open. "Yo Morton! I want to know if I can borrow your golf cart?! Chicks dig a man with a car!" Morton just stood there on his cell, "I'll talk to you later BJ." He hung up before Junior could say that he really hated that Nick Name, but whatever. He went throughout the castle to see if there was a way to see what his dad was doing, that is when he found the Contract. "Alright, Ah ha. Gotcha." Junior then closed his eyes and rubbed his belly, and then a weird crystal ball appeared, "Yo! Kyu! Can you hear me?!" Kyu looked up from her magazine and stated "Loud and clear! What do you want?" Junior asked how his dad was doing with the dating thing, which she said that he was doing great, and may get two lovers. Junior was thrilled! Not only could he have one mom, but two! Now he can always ask questions that dads cannot answer! Like 'why does the seat have to be down on the toilet?' or 'what are those weird round things for?' He was so happy that Kyu was kind of scared, but glad at the same time.


	5. A Date

"The next day came, and it was time for the King Koopa's date. They decided to go for a noonish time, seeing how she, which Bowser found out was named Jessie, had to work nighters in the summer time. They decided to go to a restaurant, and seeing how Bowser is richer than richer, carrying gold coins where ever he goes, he got to pay. "So… When did you have Tiff?" He said to her while they were waiting for their food, "I had her when I was Sixteen." Jessie replied as she stared into his eyes, "Man… For a weird turtle monster thing, you've got nice eyes." Bowser responded with a proud thank you, and proceeded to drink the champagne that the waiter just got him. "You drink right from the bottle?" Jessie said taking a shot of her Martini, "You're making me blush of how much you can drink." Bowser just laughed stating that this is not even half of what he usually drinks and that he has his own private Brewery, Vineyard, and Bar. That really caught her ear, but she figured to keep her… Problem, a bit of a secret now, this is first date date she had in a while now, even if it was with a strange monster thing. "So… I have a question," She asked after taking another sip of her drink, "If… This does work out, and somehow you and I become a couple, would you mind if I keep my job?" Bowser just looked at her unfazed and said "N'ah, I wouldn't mind. As long as you don't mind me having more than one wife." He quickly covered his mouth, _Crap! Why did you say that on the first date?_ "Uh. Well, I won't mind if you did either way but, uh." But to his surprise, she was… Laughing. "As long as you give me extra love when I come back big boy." She said with a wink, "You can have as many wives as you want! Well, not as many, as long as it's no more than Three." She stuck her tongue out as Bowser recovered from his slip up. The two kept talking even after they left the restaurant, mainly about kids and what happened with their Ex-lovers, they even almost shared a kiss. But, as with all good things, it came to an end when Jessie had to go to work. The two decided to make another date at the bar the next day, and they gave each other a hug. That's when Kyu showed up, "Nice going big boy!" the fairy said patting Bowser on the back, "You may be lovable after all!" He looked at her and stated "You're like an annoying little sister, you know that right?" Kyu just laughed and hugged him as if she was, "I just like teasing you, you big Oaf."  
"Later that night Bowser got bored, so he decided to head to the beach and stomp on some twerps' sand castles, or at least think about what was happening. He walked around the beach for a bit, when all the sudden the strange deceive started beeping. _What the heck?_ Bowser thought, _I forgot about this thing._ Just then an orange light started glowing near the water. Bowser's first thought was to leave, but he wanted to see what came from it. Who knows, maybe it would be a guy that thought he was better than King of all Koopas? "IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU THING FROM ANOTHER WORLD YOU!" He yelled, "I'VE BEEN PROBED ABOUT EIGHTY TWO TIMES! AND I'M STILL KICKING! SO BRING IT ON!" Just then a blast came from the other side of the beach hitting his shell; he just laughed and walked to the blasts. Nothing's truly a match for King Koopa! He slowly made his way to the edge of the water when he saw a blue thing move quickly behind him. "Oh, it's that game we're playing?" He said as he felt a tug at his tail, "Sorry, but I learn from my past mistakes!" As he slammed his tail into the ground, causing the fighter to get daze from the impact, he slowly turned around and picked up the fighter. "Now, who exactly are you?" Bowser said, "My name is Celeste Luvendass, and I'm here because of the deceive you have." She answered to the Koopa King looking right at his face, "And I will not!" She paused, and looked at him. She had never seen a species like this before, strong, powerful, and kind of hansom to her. Something about his horns really turned her on. But she was not the only one kind of staring; Bowser was looking at her horns too. _Those horns,_ they both thought, _There beautiful, strong, powerful._ The two stared into each other's eyes for a few, that was about the time where Bowser wanted to go back home. But Celeste wanted to have a date with him, for… Research.


	6. A Short Date

"The two went to a board walk, where they got some cotton candy and corn dogs. This is when Celeste started asking questions about how the species worked, "Well, Royal Koopas are the closest part to a similar species," Bowser stated scratching his ear, "the so called 'Space Dragon'." Celeste started to write this all down, the fact there was more than one dimension with their own stars and planets was more than fascinating to her. Bowser was glad he gave her something to at least study, but he had to wonder what species she was. "So," Bowser started to ask as he spotted a joint with drinks, "What species are you?" She looked at the Koopa and proceeded to answer with 'Tendracain, from the planet Tendricide'. She also explained that she was a bounty hunter there, which Bowser stated that he figured seeing the fire power she had on her. Bowser even noted this was not the only bounty hunter he had to deal with, and it sure was not going to be the last. The two talked for a good hour, and even shared the same favorite type of Alcohol, Good Old Champagne; both agreeing that is was a warrior's drink. Soon the sun was rising however, bringing the little date a close, seeing how Celeste's species are nocturnal. The two said good bye, with Celeste giving a small peek on the cheek to Bowser before heading back to her ship. "Man…" Bowser thought, "I think Junior's going to have two moms." 


	7. EXPAND!

"The next date with Jessie was to a night only bar, seeing how she asked for the night off the next day, by... Doing above and beyond something work related. Bowser had about nine hours till the night, seeing how he slept in for the day because of the date last night. He went to a flower for her, but seeing how the shop owner was scared of turtles, he could not get one. He went for the next best thing, a bush. While Jessie was waiting for the Koopa, she started to adjust few things, you know, lipstick, hair, and how low her shirt was for the turtle. Just as she was making sure he lipstick was in the right place bowser showed up. "Hey Baaaaabe." He said, "What's up? And I love what you did with yourself." Jessie enjoyed the attention he was giving to her at that moment, she especially loved they look he gave her, she knew, just from that simple look, that this was going to be a fuuuuuuun night. The two walked into the bar and only one whistle could be heard, though Jessie did not mind, seeing how she was with a king. Bowser made sure to ask for the strongest drink they had for himself, and a Martini for his lovely lady right next to him. At first, it was going fine, nice and quite quiet, until some jerk came up. "Yo! Ugly!" Some sort of brute said, "I think the lady should be with a human, not whatever you are." He started to pull her out of her seat, when Bowser grabbed his wrist and twisted it, thus breaking it into pieces, "You do not want to mess with me." The brute fell back with tears in his eyes, he never felt this much pain. The Koopa just laughed at the fool and bought a round for the whole place; let's just say Jessie likes this guy. The two spent over three hours in that place, with Jessie getting a bit out of hand with her drinks, downing as many as she could in the 'short' time they had. Bowser remained unfazed from the drink, even after one thousand and twenty seven cups of their strongest drinks. "Man, this is nothing like the stuff at home." Bowser said as he turned to Jess, "One of these days I should… Jess? Are you okay?" Jessie just was laying on the counter top singing about swinging on Chandelier and basically drinking more shots. That was when he thought that she should probably go home, he started to pick her up and take her over his shoulder stating it was time to go home. Jessie could not stop laughing at points, and throwing up at others. They finally made it to Bowser's hotel room, where Jessie started to get a little… Fresh. "Come here big boy," She said slowly taking off her shirt, "and I do mean… Cum." Bowser just laid on the bed, not really knowing what was going on, but he rolled with it.

"Jessie slowly went onto the bed, slowly took off her bra, and walked her hand up the Koopa's shell. "You ready for me?" She said as she started to lay on him, "I am ready for you." Bowser smiled at her and slowly the two started to enjoy their time together, like really enjoy their time together. It was about five hours of them enjoying each other, mainly Bowser with Jessie, seeing how she gave him a mouth to his lizard stick. But after that seeming short night, the two were basically cuddling, and a certain fairy had a lot to say to the King. "Heya Big fellah!" Kyu said to the Koopa King, "You two kind of went off the deep end last night." Bowser just grunted and cuddled the girl in the bed with him; Kyu sighed and rolled her eyes at him stating that boys will be boys. Jessie slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and gave him a little smile "Maaaaaaaan that was good." Bowser smiled back and rolled onto his back, Jessie followed suit in a bight of pain however. "What's wrong honey?" Bowser said to her, "My back hurts…" She said, "I think you kind of scratched it." He was blushing at the fact he forgot she was a human, "Alright, let's get the rubbing alcohol." She sat down on the toilet seat, with her back to Bowser, kind of flirty still, but still did not like the rubbing alcohol on the scratches. The two talked for a bit, mainly about last time and what they did and did not do. Jessie wanted to do a bit more than they got to do, but she figured to save it for the next time. Bowser also told her about the alien he met the night before, and she just shrugged and figured why the heck not let him, "I better get more love than her at least." She said sticking her tongue out with a wink; Bowser let a little laugh out and agreed to it, as long as she was willing to give it back. Later in the day the two just hung out at the beach, Jessie was working on her tan, Bowser was beating up some of the guys that were trying to get a bit too close to her for his likely, the date went great. The rest of the day was a bit slower, but Jessie kissed Bowser's lips during sun set before she had to leave for work, leaving Bowser to lie on the beach.


	8. A Son's Free Time

"Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. was working on plans to take over the world again, mainly of how to kill Mario with a new device he made. The Craftinatormonaty! This will let him be able to put enemies on top of each other and place any blocks anywhere he wanted. It was simply genius, pure genius. He was planning to test it out when he got a call from an interesting person. "What is it Beytchma?" He said, "That's no way to speak to your mother." She said, "Anyway, I just wanted know if you wanted to stay with mommy." Junior had the look of 'Why do you keep asking this question?' and basically said No to her. She had that voice of 'oh you should because,' but Junior was not having that crap. He knew why she left; he knew that she was somehow more selfish than his father, so he did not want to be with her. What did he do then? Well, he hung up on her and called someone else, he did not even say good bye or make an excuse why he needed to, and he just hung up on her. Who did he call? Well, Bowser sent him the phone number of someone he might want to talk to. So, he dialed the number and waited, and waited, and waited, for about five hours he waited, for nothing. He decided to go test out his new invention, why not seeing how nothing else was going on. Going down all the stairs of the castle, he found the Koopa Troop Board Room, the place where Kamek usually takes his naps. "Hey Grandpa Kamek?" He said tapping the sleepy wizard's nose, "Grandpa Kamek?" The wizard just laid there and snored, he already had to deal with too much crap from the other kids, so he figured this could wait. Seeing how Junior was not one to wait, he decided to go find some troops himself.


	9. A Beautiful Night

Back to the Koopa King himself, he was taking a long nap on the beach. "Boop." Said a lovely voice, "Hey Bowser." Bowser opened one eye to see Celeste there, poking his face. "I thought you were a lot smarter than this." Bowser said trying to get up; Celeste just giggled and helped him, stating that 'even smart girls have a goofy side.' And that was the perfect time, seeing how he would not have gotten up if she had not poked him. Bowser just gave a little smile back, figuring that she was right, as most women are usually correct, well; most women are, so he decided to go by her judgment. Celeste looked at him and started to think of things they could do for the night, she wanted to go star gazing, seeing all the bright lights from the planet always brought her joy. Bowser, though not really the most gentlemen of lizards, figured why the heck not and agreed to it. The two found a good spot at the edge of the beach with a clear view of the endless sky, being reflected off the seemingly infinite water. Celeste let out a large sigh, and cuddled up to the Koopa, that was when the two heard someone singing a song. "Isn't this Such, A beautiful night, Whoa, you're underneath a thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?" A woman sang while playing her ukulele, "Look at this place, look at your faces. You never seen to feel like this before. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. Look at this place, look at your faces. They're shining like a thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are." Bowser clapped along, "Whoa, why don't we just let ourselves just be somewhere different?" With Celeste picking up with "Whoa, why don't we let ourselves just be whoever we are." The lady kept playing, even though she had no idea what she was looking at, she figured they wanted a mood, so she made it. The two looked back at the infinite sky, and held each other close as they could. This was seemingly the beginning of a new rein, as Bowser started to tear up, he finally found not one, but two people that truly cared for him. Just think, if the next few months go well, he might think about something quite nice.


	10. A Day Out

"The next few days did not have many dates in them, but they did pull both Bowser and Jessie and Celeste and Bowser together more. He wanted a date where the two could meet each other, but Kyu stated he needed a small break, seeing how they were both busy at that moment. "Come on!" She said, "You and me just doing some random crap, don't worry, I have someone else that I'm sleeping with at the moment." Bowser just looked at her, as she slowly floated over and hugged him, giving him a puppy dog face to get him to go. The first thing they did was go shopping for more cloths, mainly for Kyu seeing how there was nothing much in the XXXXXXL line of pants. They first went to the woman's part of the store, having all the womanly works, such as dresses, pants, egg rings, all of that. Kyu bought like thirty two of the 'sexiest' shirts and pants that she could find, Bowser just wanted to go to a different section. He felt like he was going to the store with his little sister, who always wants him to pay and hold all the crap for her. "Hey look at this Shirt!" Kyu said holding a black shirt that says 'I'm stupid with' with a red arrow pointing to the left, "Come on! I can find one for you too!" Bowser just looked at her with a straight face, right now he could not help but wish for a way out of this. But it just never seemed to have an ending point, and now he has an 'I'm Stupid With' T-shirt on, and holding loads of boxes from the first two stores alone. That's not counting the shoe store, which she had near double that, luckily he got lucky when something came through the portal outside. "THAT'S MY BOY!" He said rushing to a classic Clown Car, even though Junior was still technically grounded, he still knew how to send stuff through the portal Kyu left him, so he thought that could help him. And so it did, he put all the boxes inside its magically endless storage system, meaning he could put as much as he wanted into it as he needed. But before they got many more cloths, they went to lunch, to a fast food joint that had good burgers. Kyu went for something small, just a regular burger with fries, Bowser went for two of the biggest thing, and five boxes of chicken fingers, seeing that it came with free BBQ sauce and honey mustard. The place also had a fountain, as in the soda fountain, which Bowser figured he can get revenge on Kyu with. "Kyu," Bowser slowly said with an evil Koopa Grin, "We're going to get a 'Suicide'." Kyu just looked at him shocked, "You can have one, but I'm not that." Bowser just looked at her, with that big brother smile, "You wouldn't dare." She said with a stern voice, Bowser slowly moved the cup under the diet soda thing; Kyu smiled and turned her head, giving Bowser enough time to quickly move it to the one next to it. Kyu saw this out of the corner of her eye, "YOU MOTHER **BLOOP** ING SON OF A **BEEP**!" Bowser just laughed, as he easily held her back with only one hand, making the soda worse and worse every time he put it under each type of soda. After he was done with hers, he did the same with his, after telling her to find a spot. She grumbled, but she did start to look for a spot, and she found a spot alright. _Two can play at this game, S_ he thought to herself with an evil grin, _You big ol' scaly jerk._ When Bowser came back with the rest of the food, Kyu was sitting on the outside of a table, and stated that he was going to sit on the inside of it. He just growled at her, as he cramped himself into the smaller space, and took his food off of the tray, after having a fry or two taken by Kyu of course. The two looked at each other while they ate, with Kyu kind of giggling at the sight of Bowser trying to hold his back against the wall. The Koopa king just sighed at the fairy, and kept eating his burgers, he looked at her face when she finally got around to drinking the soda, with a face of instant regret and going to vomit. "Oh Gosh!" She yelled punching the Koopa's Shell, "I forgot what you did to the damn thing!" Bowser just laughed and messed up her hair, with her letting out a 'Nue, stahp it you meany'. They later talked about the plans that Bowser would make about the time when he pops the question, but they figured it was still a bit too soon, they did not even meet each other or the kids, so it should be best to wait. "You know," Bowser said looking into his cup, "You don't have to care." Kyu just laughed and stated that it was her job, plus she had grown to like the big lizard that she was dining with, even if it was just a Brother Sister type of relationship. Bowser stated with an honest, 'won't have it any other way.' Kyu was slightly offended but pleased with the answer, seeing how the two did not seem to be good for each other, but make decent friends. Bowser let out a burp, ruining her thoughts. She sighed and stated they should head back to the hotel, and the shopping trip was over for today.


	11. A Bit of Planing

The next day Bowser made a game plan, he knew exactly what he wanted to do today, and he was going to do it. Because nothing impossible, he will not let his dreams be dreams, today he is going to do it. First, he needed Jessie to get moved to day 'acting', next, he needed to buy candles, after that he needed to get that one lady Celeste and him met on the Beach, though that part was not needed, he just really liked her singing. He also needed to find a chief, and a good table that can hold a lot of food. While Bowser was doing all that, Junior finally got that person he wanted to call. Seeing how the Craftinatormonaty need to be charged from the one test he did pull off, which was just putting a Goomba on top of a Chain Chomp, they just do not hold still. Junior right now however was currently talking to someone, "So… You're Tiff?" He said to the girl on the other end, "Papa said you were kind nice." Tiffany had no idea why she decided to call back, but she figured she should, just in case it was someone she knew with a new phone, but it was Bowser's son, that works too she guessed. "Yeah," She said, "You must be Junior… Nice to hear your voice?" Junior was sort of flattered, seeing how most people say he has a voice that sounds like a dying rat. The two talked about how their parents seem to like each other, and about current living conditions. "And I was chosen to be the next Koopa King!" Junior said with pride, Tiff just responded with a 'Let's hope you don't marry a jerk at first.' With Junior just laughing, finding his maybe sister funny as all get out. "So, where do you live?" Junior kindly asked, "Well," She said, "Currently I live at my College's Campus." Junior did not really understood what that meant, so Tiff explained it to him in the simplest way she could. They also talked about the little they knew about their other parents, and their friends/siblings, this gave Tiff an idea for one of Junior's older brothers, but that is a story for another day. Back to Bowser, he did manage to get that table, the candles, and the woman that was singing at the beach. She also happened to be a chief, well kind of, she knew how to use a grill, and that was all Bowser really needed. It was going exactly as planned, nothing can ruin it. And not too long later, he got a call. "Hey babe, I think I'm not going to be there." Jessie said as she snuck around the dock, "Boss is making me work suuuuuuuuuper late." Bowser had a bit of sadness, he really wanted this date to go well, and just for her work to get in the way. He said an 'Okay', as she continued, "Yeah, he's telling me to go out with this strong, handsome man on the dock," Bowser looked around for the said man when he heard something from behind, "And that man is you." Jessie said hugging him with her tongue out. She wanted to prank him at least one time, and Bowser proceeded to mess up her hair. She smiled and asked where the other girl was, she just wanted to make sure that she was not going to get her style cramped by some alien chick. The Koopa stated she was still getting her dress around, and he noted that her long black dress looked more beautiful than anything else he saw. Jessie blushed, this was not even her own personal favorite, she did not know why she blushed, but it grew redder the longer she stood there. She took her seat after a bit of 'ahs' and 'uhs', and Bowser smiling back. That was when Celeste came to the table, in an up to knees red dress, with golden flowers on the sides of it. Jessie looked at the girl and was she got a little jealous of her, but felt Bowser's hand on her back making her feel more flirty. Bowser introduced them to each other, and let the two talk a bit as he started to check on the food. "Sooooo," Jessie started with, "What do you exactly do?" "Well, I'm a bounty hunter," Celeste answered, "And judging by the way you sound, act, smell, and dress at times, I am guessing you are a hooker." Jessie just kind of fake smiled and stated she was an 'adult film actress', and she just really likes smoking. Both felt a little awkward, but the two slowly got together as friends, even finding a few things in common. Like their favorite past times, and even outfits that would look good on each other. The two just started to hit it off, but they did both agree the Bowser was kind of surprisingly attractive, well for Jess, Celeste was an alien that was used to all the different species there could be, so Bowser was just attractive to her. That was when he came back with some lovely steaks, and some drinks. Jessie asked for a bit bigger glass, seeing how she was having the strangest date in her life. She was there, with an alien, and a fire breathing turtle thing, not the most normal day in her life for sure. Celeste wanted some more just cause, she really likes Champagne. The three started to talk about what the future could hold, and how they would work it all out if it did all work for the long run. Jessie suggested that they take turns playing mom and wife, as in when Bowser really wanted some, how she put it 'play time' one of them gets to do that, while the other takes care of Junior if needed. Celeste agreed with this, seeing it as logical, but she did question why she called sex 'play time' seeing how it was basically making the next generation. Jess just stated that is what you call it if you were doing her job, with the alien agreeing and started to look at Bowser, who was planning the next date while he was eating steak. Though it went kind of rough, it was over all positive, the two girls did not want to kill each other, and even gave him a few ideas. This was basically going to be one of the last dates for the three.


	12. A Crab Shack

The next day, Bowser went on a little trip, to a mine somewhere, looking for something. He was looking for a metal, found deep under the earth, and he believes that he found it. He slowly he started to claw it out of the ground, and put it into his bag. After that was done, he asked Iggy to get him two special Koopa gems that take a while to forge, right now, Bowser's planning to play for keeps. This day will be the day he would not have to sleep alone in bed, his kids will have a mother to help with the problems that he could not. He will have his queen, or queens seeing how he loves both of these women equally. He will be happy once again, and hopefully they will be too. Iggy slowly made the Kupaite, a rare Green and red jewel that takes a while to make, mainly with loads of heat pressure of a Drybone's shell, and also a Bowynix, a Green jewel with an orange line on the middle of it, looking a lot like a diamond, this is made by putting a Buzzy Beetle Shell with Goomba powder inside it and cooked inside a Bullet Bill Shell. Needless to say, these are not easy to make. The mad scientist soon called his father telling him the gemstones were made and that he was going to send them through. Bowser waited patiently for the two stones to arrive as he started to melt the metal with his flame breath; slowly he made two Titanium rings. Just then, two small gems landed on the desk, Bowser picked them up, and slowly finished the rings. Making sure he does not over heat them, and making sure he does not cool them too quickly. Everything was going well, until Kyu started chatting for hours, the Rings were okay, Bowser just was mad that he could not focus, making a line inside the rings. Now, Bowser just needed to get a good time to set up the time. He was thinking to go to a really nice restaurant that would be fancy enough that it was not something sloppy but something with more than a tiny amount of food. Meanwhile, Jessie was trying to find a good dress to wear, one that was sexy, but one that does not make her look like a slut, that was hard seeing how most of her outfits make her look like a whore with a need for attention. She did not know why she cared so much all the sudden, it was not like he cared that she had the job of an 'adult film' actress, so why does she feel guilty inside? Maybe it was because her relationship with her daughter was nearly destroyed because of what she became, maybe she was finally slowing down and was ready to take charge and be less selfish, maybe she was on her period and she is just acting odd right now. Whatever the reason, she knew one thing, "This year on word I'll make it up to her, I'll make it up to my little girl… Even if I don't marry that man, even if that doesn't work out, I'm going to be a true mother to her… I need to…" That was a promise she wanted to keep true, for now till the end of time. While that was going on, Celeste was working on her map of the universe, making it a new multiverse map, making it a lot bigger for all the new star systems and planets there could be, and just by looking at it, she was going to need a bigger map. She also was checking her favorite dress, making sure it did not get any wrinkles on it or anything, seeing how Bowser said something about 'the most important time of your life' was coming up, so she did not want to look like a slob. Her favorite one was a blue dress, with stars on it, this reminds her of the cosmos, and when she first looked up at the night sky stayed with her, even with her being a bounty hunter she still looks back at the moment of innocents, when she first had a true dream for her future. She sighed as she started to work on shining her good shoes, the ones with the less dried blood on it. That was when she got a call, "Hello?" She answered, "Oh yeah Jess." The two girls managed to get some time just to hang out a bit, and became basically like sisters, the two would talk about some things like life, homes, and families, most of the time its Jess talking to Celeste for advice and trying to mend her own home, and it was the same now, though Celeste did get a bit more words in than she usually does, so that works. Later in the day, Bowser called them both, telling them to meet him at the crab restaurant on the docks at Seven O' Three. So, the two girls got ready in their own ways, with Jessie working on her make-up, and Celeste working on her horns being shined, and what about Bowser? Well he was brushing his teeth like nothing else, getting all the plaque off as he could. He will not drop the ball now; too much is on the line, in terms of love. Later at the said time, at 'Ryan's Crab Joint', the two women have arrived and went into the shack.


	13. A New Queen, or Two new Queens

It did not take long for the waiter to serve the trio, with the finest of crab meat and lobster meat. With a bottle of wine for them as well, seeing how that was all they had at that moment. Jessie tried to control how much she put in her glass; she was still trying to be a better woman at this point. Celeste just took a little bit as well, seeing how she was not a big wine fan. Slowly the night got on, with Bowser asking some interesting questions about life. Like 'If you were to die today, would you regret what you did in life?' That question is what made Jess to cry, "Yes… I've been a selfish human being, caring only for myself…. I forgot about my daughter, and just…. I…" Bowser slowly hugged her; Celeste did not say a word, seeing how she felt she would make it worse if she did. "You're not a horrible human being," Bowser said drying her tears way, "Well you do kid nap some rackless dame." Jess said with a cute sad face, Bowser let out a chuckle to that comment, she was not wrong. "You're trying to get better," He said hugging her deeply, "You've been talking to your daughter more, being more of a mother… It's better to make up for past mistakes, than act like there wasn't any at all." She smiled, seeing how he was kind of right, "You know…" She said to the big lizard, "I think I know why Peach doesn't try to stop you… She sees the little good in you… I hope you're job isn't ruined because of me." She stuck her tongue out, as Bowser gave her a cuddle. Celeste just stated that she enjoys being a hunter, but does at times regret not being an astronomer. Bowser pulled her in for a hug as well, that was when dessert came in, two cakes with candles on them. _What the **FLOUPY**?_ Jess wonder, _It's not my birthday_. Bowser went down to the cakes, and handed them to the women. "Took me an hour to make those." Bowser stated. That made the girls look at the top of the cake more. Bringing a tear to Celeste's eye, usually she was stronger than this, but now, it was the happiest day in her life. Jessie just looked at the Koopa, and said one simple word. 'Yes'. Followed by Celeste giving him a huge kiss on the mouth with a hearty 'OF COURSE YOU BIG LUG!' No longer where they just Jessie Maye or Celeste Luvendass, they were Queen Jessie Koopa, and Queen Celeste Koopa.

 **Bowser's Finally happy! :D**


	14. A New Point of View

A year's worth of planning was done for this day, the dresses handpicked, the amount of lava around the wedding place was counted down to the Liter, a lot of Goombas where used to make the little sign stay up. It was going to go well, and it was going to go great, at least, that is what Peach thought. You see, Peach was watching the wedding planning this whole time, in spite of what some people believe, she hates being kid napped by Bowser, and is hoping this wedding puts a stop to it, so she is watching from the side lines, AKA her castle, to make sure no one messes it up. Plus, she wants to know the Koopa Magazine's newest Fashion for weddings. How did she hear about this? Well, it was all over the news, in magazines, on the internet, it was everywhere basically. At first she thought that Bowser kidnaped them, but it was proven by an unknown source that they did in fact date him. So this got Peach to start snooping, because this is her business. Meanwhile, Mario was also spying, though he wanted to ruin Bowser's wedding like nothing else, he was there to make sure nothing bad happened. Seeing how his girlfriend's life was basically on the line. Luigi begrudgingly helped him, seeing how he wanted to be anywhere but here, but he made sure nothing went wrong. But that was when, something went horribly wrong. Jessie's dress had a tear in the back, seeing how it was kind of her wedding day; she did not want to look like her job right now. Mario knew nothing of sewing, but knew a secret of his brother, the secret the kind of let Luigi be his sidekick, well jokingly, seeing how neither of them see the other as a sidekick. "Hey Weegee," Mario said looking at his brother, "I think it's time." Luigi looked at his brother, "I'm **NOT** getting in a dress again." Mario just looked at his taller little brother and let out a small laugh, stating that it was time for his 'gift'. Luigi sighed, and put on a Hammer Brother costume, making sure he did not look like himself, and went down to the bride's little tent. "Why Hello-a!" Luigi said to the bride, Jessie looked at him, thinking that he was the worse of an Italian ever. "What do you want?" She stated, "I'm trying to get married here." Luigi stated that he was there to fix the tear on her dress; he was called by the Koopas to help. A Red Koopa decided to flow with it, seeing how he did not want to lose his head at the claws of Bowser. So, Jess let him sew her dress back together, with spider silk, it felt quite nice on her back, like an angel's wing almost. Luigi could not help but add a tiny bit of green, and told her she was ready to go. Jess gave him a hug, and twenty gold coins, and stood up to get ready to go down the aisle, which meant the rest of her life. Luigi tried to walk around back, but they thought he was a guest, so they insisted that he should stay. He sat down in the back, to make sure he can quickly leave without being stopped. Mario just watched his clumsy brother trying to get around the guests, to find a seat. Needless to say it more than made up for the time him put shaving cream on Mario's hand. When Luigi finally found a spot, it was time for the brides to go down the aisle, the two women, side by side, with Bowser at the end of it. It was now or never, have love, or wait another twenty some years to find it again, at least for Jessie, Celeste thought she could never find love period if she did not do this, she had found her other half. Or third, seeing how Jessie was also getting married to him. When the two made it to the end, and Bowser held their hands, and as Kamek acted as the preacher, this was a symbol of something greater than them. With Junior as the ring bearer and Tiffany as the flower girl, it seemed to be a perfect sight. "King Bowser Koopa," Kamek said, "Do you accept these two as your loving wives? For sickness and health, you will be obedient, loving, and caring to them? You will not part from them? You will take care of them" with Morton stating he stated the 'caring' thing twice, Bowser just hushed him and said 'I do'. Kamek went on, "Jessie Maye, do you accept King Bowser as your lawfully wedded loving husband? Through sickness and health, through thick and thin, promise that you will take care of him, be obedient, loving and loyal and true?" Jessie just looked at the large King, and said 'I do'. Kamek, being kind of old, stated both Bowser's and Jessie's version of what he said to her, she also said 'I do'. "Well, I pronounce you man, and wives." Luigi let out a tear of joy at the sight of Bowser kissing the two women that was when he got out of there though, after taking a picture of it. He could not help himself; he just thought it was too cute. Mario sighed when Luigi told him, he honestly never thought that Bowser would get married, let alone to two woman, without kid napping them first. He slapped Luigi's back and took him home, "Now, how about we go out for Pizza?" Luigi laughed, "Oh Mario, just like you. Thinking more with your stomach than anything else." Mario just punched his brother's arm, and admitted to it. Back at the Castle, Toadsworth started to write this in a book that was a timeline like thing, he put in something. 'Two New Queens,' he closed the book, and looked out the window. Hoping that this will bring an end to the kidnapping, let us just say, old habits die hard.


	15. Epilogue

But before he did go back to his old ways, he and his two wives went on their honey moon. But where you might ask? Well to Isle Delfino, where they started to do many things, starting with water skiing. "Are you sure about this?" Bowser said putting on a set of skis, "Yeah! It'll be fun big boy!" Since it was only open in the day, Celeste stay out of this and took a long needed rest. Bowser was not too keen on the idea himself, but he figured what the heck, it could not be that bad, could it? Well he found out after the boat left the dock at high speeds, with Bowser being dragged into the water, and Jessie managing to keep herself above water. "This! …. Isn't! … Fun!" Bowser said as he got of the water at points, Jessie let out a little laugh, "As heavy as a rock and as stiff as a board!" She yelled at him with a small giggle in her voice. Once the boat finally stopped, Bowser got up out of the water with various sea weed and creatures on him, with Jessie just letting out a laugh. "You look like something from a horror movie!" He slowly walked over to her, and took off a small octopus from his shell, and put in between her breast. Jessie just screamed, and tried to get the little guy out, with Bowser just laughing at how silly it looked. Jessie punched his arm as soon as he got it out, stating that he was a lovable jerk, but it still was not cool that he did that. He just laughed and helped her up, saying that it was at least funny. The two went onward, going to various restaurants, attractions, and beaches. The two had a lot of fun even just destroying sandcastles to some Toad Kids. So the day out went great, they both felt like they have done a lot. Next was Celeste's turn, and she did not want to do that much, she just wanted to go watch the shooting stars that night, she was a thrill seeker, but right now she was taking calmly and slowly. She looked at the night sky, how endless it seemed compared to the one from her own dimension, even though this was only in her head, seeing that she knew they were the same amount of endless, but something about this clear sky mad her think that it was more than endless ever. She sighed and slowly laid down, with Bowser sitting next to her, he was not much for night watching, but he did admit, it was nice to see the star that was named after his father in the night sky. "You see that one?" He said pointing to the said star, "That's Morton Koopa… My mom named it after my father." Celeste looked at him, seeing now why Morton's name is 'Morton Koopa Jr'. She hugged him, stating that his dad is more than proud at him. Bowser smiled and hugged her, semi-crushing her but she was used to it by now. The two went out to eat some crab at a crab shack, and ordered some 'Crab Soda', also known as Cherry Soda, while watching the Flying Dolphins come out of the water. Bowser just thought of how weird it was that the dolphins were flying period, and he lived here. Celeste did not even care, as she waited for her crab sandwich to get done. Once the two had their sandwiches, and took some coconuts off the tree, and smashed a Toad's sandcastle, they went to the hotel, and that was when the fun started. Seeing how Jessie was still laughing about it the next day. But, let us not get ahead of ourselves and go over what happened. The rest of the night started when Bowser and Celeste went back to their room, with Jessie waiting on the bed, with nothing on, with Celeste following suit, because Bowser needed to pee. Bowser came back to his wives, and the three enjoyed their time together, like really enjoyed their time. Celeste needed to use the bathroom the next day, even though she should be sleeping. With basically the rest of their lives together, and the near endless vision of the future, Bowser sighed, knowing his life was going to be good.

 _Fin_

 **Yeah, that's the end. Sorry if it wasn't very big and epic, but hey, can't always be. :P**


End file.
